Bianca Meets the Addams Family
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: In this story, Bianca meets the creepiest family anyone could ever meet. Originally written by mewt66, updated and uploaded with permission by PerkyGoth14.
1. A Haunted House?

**A/N: Originally by mewt66. Edited and uploaded with permission by PerkyGoth14. Everyone belongs to their respective owners. Read & Review!**

* * *

Bianca had visited her Aunt Anne and she then found a haunted looking house. She then saw a girl dressed in all black who appeared to have a headless doll.

 _'I wonder who that is?'_ Bianca thought to herself as she then walked up to the girl to have her question answered. "Hi, I am Bianca, and you are...?"

"Beware that is all around us," the dark girl replied mysteriously. "We will all die the Night of Terror."

"Wow, cool poem," Bianca replied. "Are you into dark poetry?"

"Yes, I'm Wednesday Addams." the dark girl gave her name.

"Ohh... Well, I'm staying with my Aunt Anne." Bianca revealed.

"Oh, my mother is friends with your aunt." Wednesday realized.

"That's really cool, she and I are both witches."

"Oh, that's cool, Bianca, would you like enter my home of doom?" Wednesday invited.

"Sure, unless it has bunny wallpaper, yuck." Bianca replied, showing she wasn't all sunshine and butterflies.

It was rare for Wednesday to invite anyone into her home.

"Don't worry, our wallpaper is quite spooky." Wednesday told Bianca as the gate opened and it let out an eerie creaking noise.

* * *

As they walked into the front yard, it was covered in moldy spiders, swamp gas, and poison ivy, but this didn't scare Bianca. She actually liked it.

"Usually when I invite someone over here, they would run away and never come back." Wednesday admired Bianca's bravery.

"Well, Wednesday, I'm not like them," Bianca replied. "Your home is cold, dark, and that's what I like about it."

"You know, I'm beginning to like you, and that's rare for me, Bianca."

As they entered the house, they were then greeted by Lurch.

"Hello, ma'am." Lurch said.

"Who's he?" Bianca wondered.

"That's our butler and our great friend, Lurch." Wednesday introduced.

"Hello, Miss." Lurch greeted Bianca.

"Hello, I'm Bianca G." Bianca smiled to him and shook his hand.

Lurch could feel Bianca squeezing his hand. "You have a strong handshake, Miss G."

"Thanks, so do you." Bianca replied.

"Usually when he shakes hands with people, they scream and run." Wednesday said to Bianca as Lurch lumbered away.

"Well, Wednesday, like I said, I'm not like them, besides, he reminds me of a python." Bianca said.

"Oh, we have one named Cuddles."

"That's cool to know Wednesday," Bianca said before instantly becoming parched. "Where's the kitchen? I'm dying for a drink."

"Follow me." Wednesday instructed.

* * *

On the way, they heard a huge explosion.

"What was that?!" Bianca asked.

"Oh, that's Uncle Fester playing with his explosives again." Wednesday answered.

"How's he related to you?"

"He's my dad's brother."

"Oh, well, I had an uncle who was an evil wizard."

"How evil was he, Bianca?"

"He was going to kill me and my sister, so I turned him into stone."

"So, where is he, Bianca?"

"Who knows?" Bianca shrugged. "Who cares?"

"And how was he related to you, Bianca?" Wednesday then asked since Bianca asked about Fester.

"He's my great-aunt's brother." Bianca explained.

"Hmm... Cool, I might wanna meet him."

"Trust me, you don't want to." Bianca warned.


	2. Fun with the Addams Family

As they entered the kitchen, then saw an older woman cooking a pot of poison ivy stew. There was a trick about consuming the dish: You had to drink it fast otherwise you would itch.

"Well, who is this, Wednesday?" the old woman asked the dark girl.

"Meet Bianca, the grandniece of Anne." Wednesday informed her grandmother.

"Anne...? Oh, yes," the older woman replied. "I was informed that you would be joining her for three days, I heard you are studying to become a witch. Well, that is not easy."

"I know it's not, Miss, but I've learned one spell that you might like." Bianca insisted.

"And what's that, Bianca?" Grandmama then asked.

" _'Tick Tock Mouse, A clock will shock you, When the clock is off'_." Bianca recited.

This made a lightning bolt hit Grandmama and she was instantly turned into a mouse.

"Wow, that's a neat trick," Grandmama commented. "Now, how's about changing me back?"

" _'Tip slik lig toc, Let her be back'_." Bianca then recited.

Grandmama was then changed back to normal. "You know, that's some good spell."

"Yes, I know, but I still got a lot." Bianca giggled as she then drank some pumpkin juice she found in the fridge.

"You like pumpkin juice, Bianca?"

"Yeah, I'm the only one in my family who does, it's really good."

"Glad you think so, Bianca, now you two run along."

"You know, Bianca, when people meet my grandmother; they run." Wednesday said as she ran along with her new friend.

"Well, Wednesday, I'm not like them," Bianca reminded. "I like how you live. It's cool, dark, and fun."

"Then let's go in my room and torture my brother."

"Sounds fun, Wednesday, let's go."

But before they could go, Bianca was coiled by a plant and was now hanging upside down.

"Yikes, what happened?!" Bianca asked.

"That would be my mother's precious pet, Cleopatra." Wednesday explained.

Bianca didn't show any fear and didn't seem to mind it. "Aww, what a cute plant..." she then used a free hand to pet the plant beast until it let her go.

"Whoa," Wednesday was amazed yet again by her new friend's estranged bravery. "Usually, anyone would cry for help, but you didn't."

"Oh, Wednesday, I'm not like them," Bianca reminded. "My aunt has a plant like this called 'Herbie'."

Wednesday's mother then walked up to them. "Hello, Wednesday, who's your new friend?" Morticia asked.

"Mother, this is Bianca, your friend Anne's niece." Wednesday replied.

"Pleased to meet you, Bianca," Morticia greeted. "How's Anne?"

"She's fine." Bianca replied.

"Oh, my, I've never seen Cleopatra so calm."

"Yes, Mother, Cleopatra was playing with Bianca, wasn't she, Bianca?" Wednesday commented.

"Yes, Mrs. Addams," Bianca smiled. "I like her when she coiled me up. It was fun and cozy."

"Hmm... She's never done that with strangers," Morticia was surprised. "She only does that with me. Well, it seems that she likes you, Bianca."

"And I like her, ma'am, my aunt has one named Herbie."

"All right, you two run along and make sure you hurt yourselves." Morticia let them go then.

"I like your family, Wednesday, they're fun." Bianca smiled.

"Usually, anyone would run, but you surprised me, Bianca." Wednesday sounded grateful.

"Thanks." Bianca said.

* * *

As they entered the room; they found Wednesday's brother napping until Bianca tied him up in some rope. Wednesday then taped his mouth shut and they poked him with a fire stick until he would wake up.

"Owch!" Pugsley screamed, then smiled. "That was fun, do it again!..." he then noticed a stranger with his sister. "Wednesday, who is she?"

"Pugsley, this is Bianca, she's here to play." Wednesday said until Bianca then hit him in the head with a hammer.

"Owch, do it again." Pugsley said.

And so, Bianca and Wednesday kept on hitting him.

"You know, I never get to hurt my sister." Bianca said.

"Really, Bianca?" Wednesday replied. "That's a shame."

They then stopped as they got bored and then decided to go see Fester.


	3. Kooky and Creepy

Just as they arrived, another explosion went off and Fester went flying through the door just right past the kids.

"Was that your uncle?" Bianca asked.

"Yep, that's Fester." Wednesday confirmed.

"Whoa, that was a blast!" Fester laughed as he fell from the wall. "Hey, Wednesday, wanna join me in on the fun?"

"No thanks, I have Bianca to torture." Wednesday replied.

"Oh, yeah, I'll torture you, Wednesday." Bianca retorted with a laugh.

"Who is this?" Fester asked his niece.

"Uncle Fester, this is Bianca, the grandniece of Anne." Wednesday introduced.

"Oh, Anne, well she's a hot witch to be around."

"Um, sir, my great-aunt is married." Bianca replied, she then decided to light a bomb and put it in his pants.

"Well, nice to meet you, Bianca," Fester said and then suddenly, the bomb went off. "Wow! That was fun!"

"Bianca, why did you put a bomb in my uncle's pants?" Wednesday asked.

"Well, Wednesday; I thought it was the right thing to do."

"I've never seen anyone do that."

"Do what, Wednesday?"

"Putting a bomb in Uncle Fester's pants; that was cool."

"Cool to know," Bianca nodded. "Hey, Wednesday, does your dad like fencing?"

"He sure does, why do you ask?" Wednesday asked.

"Oh, just wondering." Bianca replied innocently.

* * *

Then suddenly, a huge python showed up.

"Oh, is this Cuddles?" Bianca asked.

"Yes, our pet snake." Wednesday replied.

Cuddles then licked Bianca's face.

"Oh, he's sweet." Bianca smiled as she then climbed on Cuddles's back to go for a ride.

Wednesday thought that every other girl was afraid of Cuddles especially because of the size, but she guessed that she was wrong.

"Come on, Wednesday, let's go for a ride." Bianca invited her new friend.

Wednesday then climbed on the top and the python slithered to the backyard where there were grave stones.

* * *

There were old and dead trees with ropes hanging and even had spider webs.

"It looks like Cuddles wanted to take us here, Bianca." Wednesday commented.

"I know, your home is so cool," Bianca replied. "I never wanna leave it."

Wednesday smiled to that. She was happy to have a friend like Bianca and that was rare for the dark and gloomy girl. The girls were fine as they ended up by a tree where there was a giant spider.

At first Bianca was trembling, but then she smiled. "Wow, what do you feed that thing, Wednesday?"

"Rats, birds, and other animals." Wednesday listed.

"Cool, can it catch any humans?"

"What do you mean, Bianca?"

"Well, what if we caught it a human in a net?"

"Hmm... Good point..." Wednesday replied. "Well, I suppose any human will do, but we've never seen him suck any blood out of one."

"Does he let you sleep in his web?" Bianca then wondered.

"Why would you think that, Bianca?" Wednesday wondered herself.

"Well, I always thought it would be cool to sleep in a web cocoon." Bianca smiled.

"Well, neither of us have even ever tried that," Wednesday explained. "Mother and Father never let us go in his web."

"Why not?" Bianca asked. "Because he'll kill you?"

"No, because our spider doesn't think of us as food; he thinks of us as playthings." Wednesday explained.

"What kind of plaything, Wednesday?" Bianca gulped.

Wednesday thought about it for a minute to find a way to explain to Bianca. "He collects humans as dolls."

"Whoa, well, that's something," Bianca said. "And where does he keep them, Wednesday?"

"How should I know?" Wednesday shrugged. "Anyway, you better let go before he chooses you as a doll."

Bianca then followed Wednesday back into her house.


	4. Fencing Fun

"Wednesday dear, great news, Anne decided that she and Bianca will stay over to eat."

"Hmm... Excellent, Mother."

"Cool, that's a treat I'll never forget, Mrs. Addams." Bianca beamed at the invitation.

"Alright, you two get inside, the sun is out." Morticia told the girls.

As the two girls walked inside, they found Mr. Addams was fencing with a suit of armor. "Take that, and that, and that!" Gomez proclaimed.

As the fencing was going on, Bianca had to wonder how fencing worked and this could be her chance to finally find out. She then flipped through the air and took the knight's sword to challenge her new friend's father.

"Beware of me, sir, for I shall cut you into pieces." Bianca warned the man.

"Ah, a young lady who seeks to fight," Gomez smirked. "So, attack me if you will."

"With pleasure, sir." Bianca replied.

As the girl attacked from the left, the man tried to strike her down, but she jumped over him and attacked him from the back. Gomez then used his spine to defend himself. However, Bianca then got him back by pulling the carpet and made the man slip on the floor in defeat.

"Aww, very clever, young lady." Gomez approved.

Bianca then attacked from the center and the left and the right. The two then struck against each other as if they were in war with each other. As Gomez blocked her attack, Bianca struck from down below and pinned him in the butt.

"OWCH!" Gomez yelled out as he then jumped out the window and then jumped back in with a smile. "Oh, you are one special child who I have the honor of meeting."

"Father, this is Bianca, the great-niece of our fellow witch, Anne." Wednesday introduced.

"Ah, I see," Gomez replied. "You have great skills with your first time fencing."

"Um, yes, I studied the rules, but it was child's play when kids fight at my age," Bianca replied. "However, Mr. Addams, you are a true man of honor." she then complimented.

"Why, thank you." Gomez said as he then bowed down to Bianca.

"Gomez, I saw you playing with Bianca," Morticia cooed as she walked into the room. "You were like a tiger attacking a deer."

"Ohh, my love, say something else..." Gomez swooned to his beloved as he kissed her hand. "Say that I act like a lion chasing a rabbit or a bear killing his next meal, say more~"

"Later, darling," Morticia replied. "Right now, Anne is coming here to eat with us. Bianca too."

"You are right, my love, how could I forget?" Gomez replied.

"Is your dad always like this?" Bianca asked.

"Trust me, you get used to it." Wednesday replied.

Pugsley then jumped out of his room, tied up in a rope vest.

"Girls, did you tie him up like that?" Morticia asked.

"Yes, Mother./Yes, Mrs. Addams." the two girls smiled.

"Well, next time, ask me to show you a better way to tie him up." Morticia then told the girls.

"But of course, Mother," Wednesday replied. "Right, Bianca?" she then asked before winking.

"Right, Wednesday." Bianca winked back.

Wednesday would usually be too bored about the idea of tying up her brother, but with Bianca, it was fun.

* * *

Bianca then ran off in the kitchen without Wednesday to see what was going on. Bianca then could see Wednesday and Pugsley's grandmother was cooking. Bianca then replaced her cook book with another book that said 'Vegetable Soup for the Soul' which Grandmama was then going to cook. With that, Bianca then ran back to Wednesday.

"Where were you, Bianca?"

"In the bathroom."

"Did you see Brutus, our pet crocodile?"

"No, I did not, Wednesday."

* * *

The front doors then opened with the sound of thunder and the flash of bright lights from the lightning.

"Hello, Mrs. Addams." the guest greeted.

"Ah, Anne, how good of you to come." Morticia beamed.

"Oh, I would die of boredom if you didn't invite me over." Anne replied.

"Why, Anne, it's a pleasure to have you too," Morticia smiled. "And Bianca has been a good girl. She and Wednesday have been playing with Cuddles and Cleopatra loves Bianca, and, well, she beat Gomez in fencing."

"That's my girl." Anne said.

Grandmama then called them all over to dinner once it was ready.


	5. Dinner with the Addams

As they all sat there, enjoying their meal, Wednesday didn't dare to eat the soup. Something was out and about.

"Oh, this soup tastes unusual, Mama." Morticia said to her mother.

"Hmm... It does taste a bit odd..." Grandmama agreed.

"What kind of soup is it, Grandmama?" Pugsley asked.

"Hmm..." Grandmama hummed in thought. "I believe my book said it was 'Vegetable Soup for the Soul'."

This then made the Addams family rush up and run to the bathroom to puke out of disgust of the normal food they were not used to.

"Oh, dear..." Bianca replied.

"Didn't see that coming," Anne muttered before looking to her niece. "Bianca, did you add anything to Mrs. Frump's soup?"

"Why are you looking at me, Aunty?" Bianca defended. "I've nothing to do with it."

Wednesday then looked into her bag. "Bianca, did you plan a nasty trick on my family?"

Bianca smiled to that, but Anne did not. The family then came back once they were done being sick.

* * *

"Well, I've never eaten soup like that, Grandmama." Pugsley said to his grandmother.

"I know, Pugsley, I don't know what, but I did something wrong." Grandmama replied.

"Bianca has something to say, isn't that right, Bianca?" Anne glanced to her niece.

"Yes, Aunty," Bianca then admitted. "I kind of switched the cook books. Sorry about that, ma'am."

"Oh, I thought you were a normal child, but you seem to have the same style of pranking as Wednesday." Grandmama replied.

"You're not mad, Mrs. Addams?" Bianca asked her new friend's mother as she seemed amused instead of outraged.

"Of course not," Morticia soothed. "We do all sorts of kinds of stuff like that."

"Cool." Bianca smiled.

"Bianca, when we get home, we're going to have a long talk." Anne sighed.

"Yes, Aunty." Bianca replied.

"Oh, don't be mean, she's only a child, Miss Anne." Morticia cooed.

"You have no idea how Bianca is," Anne said to her friend. "She plays pranks a lot."

This caused for Uncle Fester to leave the table in excitement. "Hey, kids, let's go in the basement."

This made the kids all smile and they ran off with the man.

"I think Fester has some more fun planned." Morticia said.

"That's my big brother." Gomez smiled in admiration.

Anne wasn't so sure about Bianca spending time with Fester however.


End file.
